


Gavin Comforting Connor because I live for this

by speedosoundsoniku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor whump, DBH, Other, THIS IS DEPRESSING, connor self destructs for a bit, i love almost everyone in this game and I must hurt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedosoundsoniku/pseuds/speedosoundsoniku
Summary: What do you do when you stumble into an office at three in the morning and find a robot on the floor?





	Gavin Comforting Connor because I live for this

When Gavin walked into the office early that morning, he hadn’t expected to see Connor there. 

More specifically, when Gavin sluggishly stumbled into the office and three in the damn morning, he hadn’t expected to see Connor, on the floor of the precinct, trembling violently like the earth was shaking. 

Mind blank, he just stared. At first. For a good minute he just watched as Connor trembled violently on the ground next to his chair, quick artificial breaths sounding as he seemed like he was suffocating. 

By minute two Gavin practically kicked himself, jumping into action and suddenly wide awake as he rushed over to the panicked android. 

“Hey! Plastic prick! What the hell are you doing?!”

It came out harsher than he wanted it to. 

He could only swallow a lump in his throat as he watched Connor’s LED flicker violently on red before he practically skittered away, crawling backwards on all fours as he attempted to get away from the human. If it was a completely different setting, and maybe if Connor didn’t sound like he was about to die, Gavin would’ve laughed at the sight. Connor still had remnants of his stony expression on his face, but little traces of terror were showing, and Gavin felt something tug in him. 

“H-hey, wait, I didn’t mean it okay asshole? Ya gotta stop crying or Hank is gonna have my head.”

Still, that was the wrong thing to say. Connor only raised his arms up, hiding his face from view and forcibly silencing himself, which just made the tremors in his body worse. After a few seconds, Gavin realized that the poor thing had stopped breathing in an effort to stop crying. 

“No, no, you gotta breathe or you’re never gonna calm down. Just breathe in and out, got it?”

It still came out too harsh, but Connor took a huge gasp, shakily letting it out before quickly breathing back in. His eyes were wide and watery, like a deer caught in the headlights, and Gavin could see plainly that he had come pretty close to hitting Connor over the edge. 

“No, see, slower. Like this.” As a demonstration, Gavin breathed in, counting five seconds before breathing out for six. He repeated the process, trying to get Connor to follow along. Slowly, he did, gaining control of his faux breathing once more while his body still shook slightly. His LED was still flickering. 

“Good. Now you wanna tell me what you’re doing here at three AM, in the dark, having a panic attack?”

Connor shook his head slowly, and after careful consideration, elected that it was probably okay to reach out and grab Gavin’s arm, needing something to ground himself so his stress levels didn’t rise again. 

Alert: Stress levels at 78%.  
Alert: Systems cooling. Air flow returning. Thermoregulators stable. 

Gavin, on the other hand, yanked his arm away as soon as Connor made contact, not knowing why it happened and fearing that Connor would flip him over his shoulder or something. 

Unfortunately, Connor didn’t anticipate the reaction, causing his panic to spike once again. 

Warning: Stress levels at 89%.  
Danger: Stress levels too high.  
Danger. Danger. Danger! Lower stress levels immediately!

“W-woah, hey, calm down! Breathe, remember?!”

Warning: Stress levels at 90%  
Danger: Stress levels at 92%  
Danger: Stress levels at 94%

“Hey! Listen to me, asshole! You’ve got to calm down!” 

Danger: Stress levels at 95%  
Critical: Stress levels at 97%  
Critical: Stress levels at 99%  
WARNING. WARNING. LOWER STRESS LEVELS IMMEDIATELY. 

Gavin sounded far away, muffled. Connor could only let out a small shriek as he watched his stress levels climb the last 1%, his little sanity slipping. He saw only red as he feared back like a wounded animal, smashing his head down on the ground so hard that his vision filled with static. 

“HEY! NO NO! CONNOR, STOP THAT!”

He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. His mind ran on autopilot, his programming taking over as he tried to destroy himself. 

Gavin spat out some words that would’ve gotten him fired before grabbing onto Connor, desperately trying to shield him from himself. In Gavin’s own panic, he threw himself on the floor over the spot where Connor had been banging his head against, figuring that the android wasn’t going to hurt him in his attempt to hurt himself. 

Like he hoped, Connor stopped short of ramming his head into Gavin’s stomach. He sighed in relief, quickly throwing both arms around Connor and holding him in place, desperation becoming apparent at this point. Connor stopped for a moment, slumping against Gavin before making a desperate grab for his gun. 

He held it to his chin and pulled the trigger. 

No shot sounded, to Gavin’s immense relief. It wasn’t loaded, he remembered, as he hadn’t filled it in a while due to not working on any hands-on cases. Before Connor could begin choking himself with an empty gun, he slapped it away, now going full bear hug on the android. 

“Hey...” Gavin allowed his voice to drop from its normal harsh and gruff tone, instead using a soft and tender level as he placed one hand on Connor’s back and one on his hair. “I didn’t mean to upset you. You were obviously stressing about something and I was insensitive to that. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, cause hell, if something fucked me up this bad I wouldn’t want to talk about it either, but please don’t do this. You gotta stay alive for Hank, and for the rest of us assholes, right? I don’t know what any of us would do if you died. 

And hey, I’m sorry okay? Yknow, for being such an asshole all the time. It was shitty of me. But ignore that for right now and please, don’t destroy yourself. You’d just make your old man do the same.”

At the mention of Hank, Connor’s tears stopped falling abruptly. 

Danger: Stress levels at 98%. 

“H-Hank...?” he croaked out, voice hoarse from disuse. 

“Nah, it’s me. But Hank will be here in a few hours. Let’s patch you up, okay?”

•-•

“There.” 

Gavin finished wiping away the thirium, throwing away the paper towel as he did so. Connor sat silently, not uttering a word since being brought into Fowler’s office. Under normal circumstances, their boss would’ve kicked them out and yelled at them for messing up his stuff, but this was important. Gavin didn’t know much about androids, but he knew that Connor couldn’t walk around looking like he had been clubbed over the head. It would raise too many questions, and he wasn’t sure if the kid could take that too well right now. 

“How’re you feeling?” asked the normally snarky detective, voice soft. 

“...Tired,” Connor replied, pressing a hand to his head. “I apologize, Detective, I did not mean to do that. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here for another five hours, so I assumed I had the place to myself.”

Gavin was quiet, not knowing what to say. Did Connor cry in the precinct at ungodly hours of the morning often? And if so, why? Shouldn’t he have been at his home?

Startling himself, Gavin realized that Connor probably didn’t have a home. Which was odd, considering the revolution had caused the government to provide homes for most androids. 

It was quiet for a minute, both of the detectives wrapped up in their own thoughts. Both of them feeling awkward around each other, not knowing what to do when they saw past what barriers that each other had built. 

It was Gavin who first spoke. 

“Do you...do you do this often?” he whispered, almost afraid of the answer but needing to know. “Do you stay here overnight and just...cry?”

Connor took a moment before nodding silently. When the human didn’t respond he spoke, “I can normally calm down by the time most of our coworkers come in. I didn’t expect for you to have seen that. I’m sorry, Detective.”

“Knock it off with that shit,” Gavin mumbled, resting his right hand on Connor’s left shoulder. When the android gave him a quizzical look he continued. “I mean stop it with the apologizing, you got nothing to be sorry for. Hell, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I mean I drove you to literally killing yourself.” 

If Connor were human, he would have winced. But he simply did not have that reaction programmed, so instead he blinked furiously, taking a moment to process Gavin’s words. “I do not blame you. You simply didn’t know how to react, and I caught you off guard. You don’t have to apologize either.”

Connor looked up at Gavin from where he sat, giving him a small twitch of the lips in what he hoped was a smile. Gavin stared at him for a moment before chuckling lightly and putting his hands into his pockets. “You bounce back just like that, huh?”

Connor blinked. “I believe I have not bounced, Detective. I simply hit my head—“

“Yeah yeah, I don’t need a play by play of that episode,” Gavin said, grimacing as the memory resurfaced vividly. He didn’t want to see that again for a long while. “Just...take it easy, okay? I promise I’ll lay off a bit on the name calling.”

Connor gave him a wider smile, happy that his relationship with Gavin was finally going somewhere. Maybe they could even become friends. 

“Cmon, lets get out of Fowler’s office before he chews out both of our asses,” Gavin remarked, slinging an arm around Connor’s shoulder before hauling him up. The android was heavier than Gavin realized, but he was too stubborn to give up in his endeavor. 

As they reached Connor’s desk to sit the slightly unsteady android down, Hank rushed up to them, a scowl present on his concerned face. “What the ever living FUCK happened here?! Gavin, did you fucking do something?? One of the androids that walked in with me started freaking out because she apparently saw thirium on the floor!” He was quick to round on Gavin as Connor sat down, a little less than graceful. “What the shit did you do, asshat?!”

“Holy fuck I just saved this asshole’s life and now you’re yelling at me??” Gavin retorted, hands balling into fists as his anger easily rose up. “Instead of yelling at ME, why don’t you take your plastic asshole and take him to your house?! He looks like he could use a fucking day off after continuously staying in the precinct all night!”

Hank looked shocked, staring at Connor’s slightly battered face as his eyes traced the healing skin on his forehead. His mind connected the dots as he remembered the interrogation room. “He...he tried to...”

“Yes,” Connor interrupted, uncharacteristically. “I tried to self destruct, but Detective Reed here saved me. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“Why?! What the hell happened?!”

Gavin watched as Hank fretted over Connor, chuckling to himself as the old man hugged the android after checking him over for wounds. Deciding that the situation was in the Lieutenant’s hands now, he began walking away. 

That is, before Fowler came in. 

“CONNOR!! You better have a good explanation as to why blue paper towels are all over my desk!!”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It’s on my tumblr too (same user)


End file.
